


Avatar: The Cycle Continues

by CarbonTheYogurtKing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Other, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonTheYogurtKing/pseuds/CarbonTheYogurtKing
Summary: After the passing of Avatar Korra, the White Lotus was unable to find the next avatar born into the Earth Nation. It was believed that since Korra lost connection to her past lives, that their experiences died with her. However, is it possible the avatar is still out there? Well with or without one there are people who try to fill in the gap themselves. In a world without an avatar an unbalance slowly creeps upon the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Book 1 - Discovery: In a world without an Avatar.

Fire...Air...Water...Earth. Long ago, Avatar Korra helped uphold balance in the world. She fought against Amon of the equalists who used bloodbending to take bending away to make a world where everyone was equal. She stopped Unavaatu, her uncle who had fused with the evil spirit Vatu to become a Dark Avatar and tried to bring 10,000 years of darkness. She stopped the Red Lotus, an organization set on anarchy, whose goal was to kill all of the world leaders and bring disorder to the world. And she put an end to Kuvira the Conqueror who tried to unite the Earth Kingdom through domination. She did many more things afterward, but her life was cut short thanks to the metal poison that was in her body for many years. She died at the young age of 36.

A few years after her death, the White Lotus went on a search throughout the Earthen States to find the new Avatar, formerly the Earth Kingdom, but to no avail. It is believed that since Korra lost her connection to her past lives, then all of their experiences died with her. Though it may be possible that the Avatar was reborn, there are some people who try to fill the gap left by the Avatar themselves as a new force enters the world that threatens it’s balance. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Future Industries is one of, if not, the most powerful company in the world. Owned and ran by the famous Asami Sato. Who not only was the head engineer for many inventions that revolutionized the world but also married the Avatar. Korra and Asami were planning to adopt when the former passed. In her honor, Asami adopted a newborn baby from the Earth Nation. Little did she know that the child she adopted was born the same moment Korra passed. She named the child Sozo. And Sozo has spent 15 years training since she was 5 years old to fulfill the role of her late mother.

Sozo could only be described as a beautiful young woman. She had her brown hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head. She was in her training uniform as she made her way through the Future Industries’ office building. As she made her way to the courtyard in the back of the building, after walking past a young man talking to himself about cabbages, she entered the yard. 

Her earthbending instructor was named Dao. He was in traditional earthbending garbs as he saw her enter the courtyard. 

“Sozo, you’re finally here. Are you certain you wish to continue practicing earthbending?” Dao stood next to a tower of pro-bending earth discs as he questioned Sozo in a soft tone.

Sozo nodded with determination as she took a stance. “I won’t be able to perfect it, if I don’t practice Dao. Come on!”

She made the hand motion which could only mean “come at me”, and with an exasperated sigh, he tossed two discs at Sozo. She dodged the discs swiftly as she weaved between them, reading Dao’s movements.

She quickly closed the space between them. Though the situation seemed dire for Dao his face was one of disappointment as he threw a disc at her as slow as he could. The disc, which would be an easy dodge for Sozo, slammed into her gut as she tried to redirect the movement of the disc, but not a pebble twitched as she performed professional movements as she got hit by the disc. Lying on her back, Dao extends his hand out to Sozo helping her up as he sighs once more. 

“Ms. Sato, try as you might, despite all of the other bending teachers you’ve been learning from for the past 15 years. I believe it is safe to assume that you are not the avatar nor a bender at all for that matter, So what is the point of continuing the training?!”

Sozo stood brushing the dust off her uniform as Dao spoke. Sozo however kept her face in an unwavering state of determination as she replied. “Though I may not be the Avatar, let alone a bender. I still believe I have a role to play in keeping balance even if the Avatar doesn’t exist anymore.”

She stood and looked Dao in his eyes. “And if I want to even think about helping keep balance then I need to know how to defend myself from all bending styles.”

She backed up a few paces to her starting place and did the same beckoning hand motion she did before. “Now throw another one.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami Sato’s office was nothing too lavish despite her wealth. It accommodated everything she needed. Today she had a meeting with the owner of one of her rival companies. The owner of Cabbage Corp. Ever since the arrest of the former CEO, the company’s business had slowly declined. After that man’s son passed the only descendant left was 20-year-old Luan Gan-Lan. This carefree young man was sitting across the desk from Asami Sato, one of the most famous people in the world with his hands behind his head.

Luan also had a strange… thing? on his head and Asami was quick to point it out. “What is that creature on your head Mr. Gan-Lan?”

A head poked out from the round mass acting as a hat on top of Luan. It crawled into his lap as Luan chuckled. “Oh, you mean Cabby? Yeah, he’s my Cabbadillo. These beautiful scales resemble cabbage leaves which are fitting for my company.”

Asami stared at Luan with narrowed eyes. “Mr. Gan-Lan you do realize that you’re here about the offer I made to you about purchasing your company’s trademarks, correct?”  
Luan nodded as he replied. “Yeah, yeah I know. We get to keep what little remains of our assets and stuff. I understand, and I decided that I will accept your agreement. I’m just some kid who knows next to nothing about running a big company let alone a dying one. I plan to use the money I’ll get from this to hopefully build a business from the ground up in hopes to buy the name Cabbage Corp back from you.”

Ms. Sato smiled as she reached her hand out for a handshake. “I hope you will be able to buy it back one day Mr. Gan-Lan. I’ll have the money in your hands soon.”

Luan smiled back and returned the gesture. “Thank you, Ms. Sato.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Republic City was full of many things to do. People could go see a mover, or perhaps take a tour around the historical spirit wilds. But there was only one thing that really got the people’s blood pumping and that was the pro-bending circuit. Pro-bending became the world’s top sport as it spread worldwide. And there was no bigger place for pro-bending than in Republic City. 

At the Republic City Pro-bending arena entrance, two men approached the counter that the check-in man was at. One was a young bald man of clear Earth Nation origin and the other was an older man who looked to be from one of the water tribes.  
The older man approached the counter and talked to the clerk. “Excuse me, sir. I was hoping that my client here could enter the next match.” 

The clerk looked behind the man. “Where’s the rest of the team?” 

The older man chuckled. “Sir, my client will be entering the match alone.”

The clerk frowned. “I’m sorry sir, but your client must have a team to enter a pro-bending mat…”

The older man then slid a large pile of money towards the clerk across the counter. The clerk nodded and looked up at the older man. “Oh, yes. What is your client’s name?”

“Dwayne. I’m sure he’ll have some surprises for you.” Nodding, the older man walked away as the young man nodded his head in gratitude towards the clerk, and followed after the older man.

In the waiting room before the match began, the younger man apparently named Dwayne was putting his gear on. “Are you sure about this Renko? I’m not feeling my best right now…”

Renko, the older man, patted Dwayne on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. This is your debut. You’ll shake the world to its core kid. Alright now get out there and go bend.” 

Dwayne nodded as he got up and walked out to the arena. 

The seats in the arena were filled up as always. Even though this was a preliminary match for new teams, there were always people scouting for new bending prodigies to place their bets on. The crowd went silent when the announcer began to speak.

“Hello everyone. I am your announcer Shiro Shinobi Jr. and I’ll be with you here tonight. And what a night it is set out to be, we have the newbie teams coming in to get a shot at entering the championship tournament! To the left, we have the young and handsome JuaguarTigers!”

A group of three young and debatably handsome men walked onto the stage waving at the crowd. 

“And to the right, we have Dwayne… Wait what? Just a single person? Something shady must be going on behind the scenes, this kid’s going to get eaten alive out there!”

Dwayne, alone, walked onto the stage with his eyes filled with determination. He and the JaguarTigers stood staring at each other. Then the referee blew the whistle to start. And the fight began.

The JagaurTiger’s earthbender launched two discs at Dwayne who broke the discs with earthbending crushing the discs to rubble. Now knowing they have an earthbender on their hand the JaguarTigers knew what to do. Their waterbender threw a whip of water at Dwayne expecting it to knock him back, but in an unexpected move, Dwayne bent the water back to its maker, sending him backward. 

Everyone in the stadium was aghast. The announcer exclaimed. “DID THAT EARTHBENDER JUST WATERBEND!”

When the JaguarTigers were frozen with shock Dwayne took the opportunity to attack. He then shot a couple of rounds of fire at the team and not long after knocked all of them off the stage. With the crowd in utter shock and silence. Dwayne walked to the middle of the stage, put his fist in the air, and shouted. 

“REPUBLIC CITY! YOUR AVATAR HAS RETURNED!!!!”


	2. Book 1 - Discovery: Walking on Lion Shells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne and Renko reveal a new threat to Republic City. Luan buys a food truck. Dwayne has his first press conference. And Sozo's life gets shaken up.

The crowd was in a frenzy, but before any questions could be asked Dwayne hastily made his way back to the preparation room where Renko was waiting for him. Renko looked upset.

“What were you thinking kid! I told you two would be enough! Are you trying to ki..” Renko shouted at him as Dwayne began to stumble as he collapsed on the ground.

“Not again… kid? KID!” Renko hurriedly grabbed Dwayne by his collar’s uniform and dragged him over to the wall where he propped him up. 

Dwayne’s breath was shallow. Renko looked frantic, but as he took a deep breath he calmed down, Renko then began moving his hands in a fluid motion. Dwayne’s body nudged as Renko moved the blood around in his body.

Then Renko placed his thumbs on Dwayne’s forehead and the top of his sternum, using bloodbending to interfere with Dwayne’s chi paths. Not long after Renko backed away as Dwayne’s eyes shut and his body went limp.

Moments later Dwayne awoke with a deep breath, with his eyes widened he sat up on the bench clutching at his head. “Wha...What happened?”

Renko was sitting in a chair holding an unlabeled pill bottle. “You took too many! That’s what happened kid. I told you that with the practice that we’ve done your body can only handle one extra element without killing yourself.”

Dwayne had an upset expression. “The people wouldn’t fully believe that I’m the Avatar if I’d only used two! I had to have the third one to prove it.”

“KID, you know you aren’t the Avatar! If you walked out there, showed off that you could at least bend two elements you would have about as many people believing you as you did using three. These Lion Shells can kill ya’ kid. If I weren’t a bloodbender you’d be a corpse on that stage right now.” As Renko mentioned Lion Shells he shook the pill bottle he was holding. 

Dwayne let out an exasperated sigh. “Why even make a pill that can give you another bending if it just kills you. It doesn’t make sense.” 

Renko shook his head. “It’s not the drug itself that kills ya’ kid. It’s the bending itself. The body can’t handle the strain of two elements and then it’ll slowly deteriorate from the inside our. The process is slow, but the more you take, the faster it gets, and it doesn’t help that the things are addictive as well."  
Dwayne was silent for a moment then spoke up. “So you’re saying that this dealer is just selling poison on the streets! And we’re letting them kill people!” 

Renko put his hand out to silence Dwayne. “Listen kid, did you forget where exactly you get your “avatar” powers? You’re a part of the problem now. Speaking of now, we gotta get you up and out of here. I’m sure the press, police, and the entire world are gonna want to hear what you have to say for yourself.”

Dwane’s face froze in utter fear. “Oh man, How could I not think of that! What am I supposed to do!?”

Renko patted Dwayne on the shoulder. “Don’t worry kid,” Renko flourished out a small notebook from his coat pocket. “Everything you’ll need to say is in this book. Trust me I got this scheme all planned out. All you have to do is convince the world that you’re the Avatar.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the primary Cabbage Corp. facility was a statue of the company’s founder. The man staring up at it was Luan Gan-Lan, the descendant of the founder. Luan had just sold all of the remaining assets, trademarks and facilities of Cabbage Corp. to Future Industries since the company had been on the verge of bankruptcy for years. Luan was saddened, but also relieved at this exchange. On one hand, he had managed to lose the family company to their top competitor. On the other hand, Luan had no idea how to manage the business in the first place. So he was relieved of a lot of stress. 

Luan stood underneath the tower of the founder in deep thought. He then spoke to the creature on his head. “You know Cabby, my great grandfather started his business by traveling the world selling cabbages. And now that I have a good amount of money in my pocket I think that I should go back to the roots. Just as my great grandfather did. I’ll travel the world in a truck selling cabbages and cabbage dishes to those who desperately need them!” 

Luan had a huge grin on his face and the cabbadillo on his had squeaked in agreement. “Then that settles it, Cabby. First things first, we need to buy a food truck!”

One hour later.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE OUT OF FOOD TRUCKS!”  
Luan was talking to a car dealer who had just told him they had just sold out of food trucks.

“I mean we’re sold out. We’ve been out for a bit. The guy who bought the last one is selling shaved ice across the street.” The dealer pointed across the street to a food truck that was labeled “Kurik’s Shaved Ice”.

Luan rolled his sleeves up and made his best approximation of an angry face and marched his way towards the truck. The man in the truck was selling shaved ice topped with red syrup in a paper cone to a little girl. The man used water bending to make the shaved ice, turning a floating blob of water into ice, then further crushing it into a fine powder where it landed in a cone and then drizzled it in flavored syrup. 

Luan, still in a furious pose, tapped his toes impatiently as he waited in line behind the girl until she left. Then he approached the truck. The man asked Luan. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Help me? You can help me get my truck back!” Luan said in an angry tone.

“Sure dude, who stole your truck?” The man who was probably Kurik asked an incredulous Luan “You, that’s who! I was going to buy this truck.” Luan fired back “Excuse me man, I got this truck fair and square, alright. It’s not my fault you were late to get her off the lot. But now she’s mine. And she sells shaved ice.” The man said, as he made a show of floating more ice into a new cone.   
Luan leaned against the truck. “I don’t think you know who I am. I am the owner of Cabbage Corp.!”

“...That dying business with the statue of the creepy old guy?”

“Yes….Wait noooo not a dying business. Just a struggling one. AND GREAT GRANDPA ISN’T CREEPY! He’s dignified.” Luan said now flustered.

The man waved him off. “Go away man I have a business to attend to.”

Then Luan’s face suddenly shifted into an expression that hinted that a great idea had come to him. He then snidely leaned against the truck. “You say she’s yours, but she really isn’t.”

The man stopped and turned back to Luan. “What do you mean?”

Luan grinned. “You see you probably still have payments to make on her right? So here’s a deal. I have the money to fully pay off the truck. But the catch is that we become business partners and we share the truck.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Share a truck? You wanna sell shaved ice.”

“Yeah, you sell your braved ice or whatever, and I add some good products to the menu like cabbages, and cabbage rolls, and some cabbage merchandise,” Luan explained.

“And you said you’ll buy the truck right?” The man said thinking about the deal.

“Yep, I cover all the costs, we just have to work together,” Laun said as he rubbed his goatee. 

“Alright, you seem like a decent guy. Let’s do it. I’m Kurik.” The man named Kurik stuck his hand out to Luan.

“Luan Gan-Lan.” Laun said, returning the gesture. Both men shook hands and Luan went to pay off the truck.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the town hall building in Republic City were hundreds of people swarming near a podium. Dwayne had just announced himself as the Avatar and the public were in a frenzy.

Dwayne had yet to go on stage and he stood next to Renko by the stairs. “Are you sure about this Renko? What if, y’know. They find out?” 

Renko shook his head. “We’ve practiced. You don’t need to show off your bending at a press conference. Just be yourself and don’t forget the cover story. Now get up there and enjoy the limelight.”

Renko gave Dwayne a push up the stairs and Dwayne clumsily stumbled onto the stage. Dwayne caught himself on the podium. Dozens of camera lenses flashed blinding him. The sea of people flooded the square. He was afraid even though he had the police behind him. There was even Chief of Police Mako, who was renowned for the many great achievements he had done throughout his life.

Dwayne was utterly speechless, he didn’t know how to start. Luckily for him, the press didn’t wait to berate him with questions. 

“Are you really the Avatar?”

“Why did you decide to introduce yourself at a pro-bending tournament?”

“Are you really a descendant of famous wrestler and war hero, The Boulder?”

“Is it really true that you were born on the streets and that’s why the White Lotus couldn’t find you?”

“Why did it take you 20 years to reveal yourself?”

Dwayne was hit hard with all of the questions. He smacked himself in the face to knock sense into himself and answered the press pointing at each respective reporter as he did so. 

“Yes, because it was a big public event and it would get me attention, yes, no, and well I had only recently found out of my true identity a week ago.”

The press was silent for a moment then the true wave of questions flooded in. Then the Chief of Police walked up to the stand slightly pushing Dwayne out of the way.

“Listen. We don’t have all day so only a few more. You with Republic Weekly.” Mako had managed to quiet down the crowd with his aura of authority. And now he pointed at a reporter and demanded a question.

The reporter fumbled with his notes, “Oh erm, um Mr. Avatar what do you plan to do with the increased rate of crime?”

The Chief of Police tried to interject, but Dwayne now interested stopped him, “What do you mean increased crime rate?” Dwayne asked.

The reporter adjusted his glasses. “Well, there have been rumors of a new drug recently that has increased crime rates. Also since you've been gone for 20 years crime has gone up exponential..” 

“Alright, that’s enough. Conference over!.” Mako pulled Dwayne away from the microphone and they left the stage. 

“What did you do that for?” Dwayne asked as Mako released him after they got off the stage.

“Because that reporter was about to incite a panic, the stuff he was talking about was confidential information. Probably got his hands on it illegally anyways. Damn snoops” Mako pointed fiercely at Dwayne and continued.

“Look, I don’t like you. And I have a feeling in my gut that something isn’t right about you. But, you are the Avatar. Just don’t get in the way of my work.”   
As Mako walked away, Dwayne went back to where Renko was standing and walked past him. Renko looked confused. “Hey kid, where are you going!?”

Dwayne stopped and turned around. “Renko, for 20 years Republic city has been without its Avatar. And crime has gotten a lot worse. I may not be the Avatar, but with you and the shells, I think I can actually do something to help. So I'm going to do what the Avatar has done for the past 20 years.”

Dwayne then ran off and Renko called after him. “Wait, kid, you’ll get eaten alive out there!!.”, Renko sighed, “I hope I can stop him before he does anything too stupid.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Soto residence was truly a sight to behold. A mansion with a yard larger than one could really comprehend. On the premises was a training field that was made when Korra and Asami got married.

At the same time, Dwayne introduced himself at the Pro-Bending tournament Sozo was practicing with her fire-bending trainer Juno. Asami sat on a bench watching her daughter train. Though she was a busy woman she made time in her schedule to be with her daughter. 

“HIYAAH!!” Juno was younger than Dao but older than Sozo. He sent bursts of flame at Sozo who dodged the flames with ease.

As she dodged the flames that Juno sent her way she made her way closer to Juno. She then performed a series of kicks that sent Juno backwards. 

Juno fell back, but he used the propulsion from his fire bending to help him perform a backflip. “Heh, you’ve been getting a lot better Sozo.”

Sozo rubbed the back of her neck and smiled cokily. “Yeah, you could say I’ve been feeling sort of inspired lately. Come on lets spar!” 

As Sozo and Juno continued their sparring Asami watched with a smile on her face. Juno started training Sozo when she was 5 and he was 15 so Juno had become a sort of big brother to Sozo and it was nice watching them get along.

But the spar was cut short when the radio cut in with an announcement. 

“People, it is I Shiro Shinobi Jr. and you won’t believe what just transpired at the pro-bending arena today. A young man came into the ring and announced himself as the Avatar as he showed off 3 of the four elements! This is a development that can shake the world to its core. After 20 years the avatar has returned!”

As the announcement got to the Avatar part Sozo suddenly stopped to listen. Juno paused as Sozo did and Asami put her hand to her heart. 

“This is great!” Asami said, “That means, she didn’t end the cycle…” 

Though Asami seemed happy, the liveliness from Sozo drained from her face. 

“I have to go.” Sozo started walking away, but Juno tried to stop her.

“Soz’ are you alright?” He put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away and continued walking. 

“Sweetie, where are you going?” Asami called out to her daughter. 

“I...I need some time to clear my head. That’s all.” Sozo left the training field headed for the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you're enjoying this story. I'm sure all questions will be answered as time goes on. Uploads will hopefully be regular and we'll upload as soon as we finish them.


End file.
